When angels deserve to die
by chickabo
Summary: Selphie makes Quistis dress up and go to the halloween ball...she knows QT is hung up on someone...and dressing her up to feel sexy should help her...right?...halloween silliness starring QT and soon SA
1. Ch 1: super special awesome party plans

When angels deserve to die

Hey guys, this little gem popped into my head at work, of all places. It was meant to be a one shot, but I think it's gonna be a two or (more likely) a three shot. I have a plan! (For once), so it shall be good.*edit*ok, more than a 2 shot now that I've started writing.

All my disclaimers will be at the end of chapters, incase they give anything away.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

When Angels Deserve To Die

October 30th. Halloween eve, as Selphie liked to call it. 1:20 pm in Balamb garden, and the majority of people ( seeds, students and faculty alike) were running around shopping for, fixing, adjusting and making Halloween costumes.

The garden was also in the midst of being decorated with pumpkins, skulls, bats, cobwebs and such like care of Selphie and her festival committee 'volunteers'.

The only person who seemed not to be running around stressed was, for the first time ever, Quistis Trepe. She was kicking back, enjoying a cup of coffee.

After finishing a 3 foot tall stack of paper work she found out that she, infact, had nothing that needed to be done. Realising this wouldn't happen very often, she decided to enjoy it.

So sitting at the back of the canteen, on the new Starbucks-styled sofas, was Quistis; coffee in one hand, ipod in the other. no one needed to know that the prim and proper Quistis Trepe was sitting listening to Nightwish…after all, she never did seem the metal head type…looks are deceptive.

She was one of those people who, after buying a new album, listened to it constantly, yet never managed to get sick of it. Darkpassion play was rapidly becoming her favourite that she barely had the time to do it, she realised how relaxing people watching actually was.

'_Best keep that in mind'._

One person in particular kept catching her attention. They seemed to be weaving through the crowd at an awesome pace. Bye the time she realised who it was, it was too late for Quistis to run…

So she pulled out the head phones, looked up and attempted to smile.

"Good afternoon Selphie"

"Hiya Quistis! Whatya upto?"

The girl couldn't have been bouncier or smilier if she tried. And wow, could she be trying…

" I was just relaxing, while I had some free time ", he nodded in the direction of the coffee and the ipod.

"Aahh, so not upto much then? Well, I was kinda wondering…"

'_Oh, here we go…'_

"You were wondering?"

" If you would help me get the last minute bits and pieces for tomorrow ?"

"Tomorrow?", the second she spoke the words and saw Selphie's face fall, she knew what she meant…but it was too late as Selphie had already started her rant.

"Tomorrow?!?! TOMORROW!!! Halloween Quistis, you know…dressing up…candy…bad jokes…and only the most super special awesome Halloween party EVER!!!"

Well, that was Quistis told… Being a good friend, she didn't really feel like she had a choice.

"Emm…sure…ok…"

"Really?!? YAY!!!"

"When do you want to go?"

Selphie glanced over at the clock on the wall, hoping it would aid her decision.

"Well, I need to go and find out what I still need to get for my costume…oh, what are you going as?"

Quistis had, in her state of relaxation, completely forgotten that she was, at that moment, costume-less.

"Well…emmm…nothing…yet…"

Selphie stood there, mouth gaping in a fish like manor, as if Quistis had just told her the most offensive joke she could come up with.

"You…you…NOTHING?!? Right, to your room…NOW!"

This demand confused Quistis, as it made Selphie sound like as if she was punishing a child for bad behaviour, not an instructor for lack of Halloween costume.

"Why?", was her simple attempt to sort out what Selphie was planning.

It was only a simple sentence as she was trying to pick up her ipod and not be pulled off her feet as Selphie dragged her to her room. Damn, she was strong for a little person!

"So that we (though the obvious meaning was I) can raid through your wardrobe for…inspiration."

"Ah…ok then…I guess…"

Remembering as best she could the contents of her wardrobe, Quistis didn't hold out much hope.

"Right…" was all that Selphie said as they reached Quistis' dorm.

Again confused, Quistis asked another brilliantly intelligent one word question.

"What?"

"Well Quistis, unlike Seifer, I don't think its appropriate behaviour to try to break down someone's door…"

"Ah, fair point…"

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

The 'Seifer incident' had happened a few weeks earlier. He had passed his final instructor exam and had, therefore, completed his instructor training. Junior instructor Almasy now taught gunblade lessons, including his _favourite _part…theory.

He was also used as a guest teacher for history and magic units that dealt with sorceresses and knights, possession and general 'evil wants to take over the world' topics.

It worked for him as a sort of therapy. He wasn't one to spill his guts to some stranger, but talking from experience helped him put thing into perspective.

Quistis had been tutoring him on how to pass the exam, so when he passed he decided to celebrate with her. So, champagne in one hand and glasses in the other, he decided, due to having full hands, to attempt to kick open her door…assuming it wasn't locked…

BIG mistake…

Not only was it locked, Quistis' dorm was one that had maintenance recently done, so it had a brand spanking new reinforced titanium door.

Quistis went to the door to find out what the noise was,

'_I don't remember locking it…oh well…'_

What she discovered was a certain Junior Instructor Almasy (she had checked the test scores already) limping around, swearing like a banshee, complete with a champagne bottle in one hand, and glasses in the other.

'_Oh hyne, only Seifer would need an infirmary trip after a written exam…'_

An hour later, when Seifer had been released after his leg was x-rayed and strapped up, they sat in Quistis' living room and laughed at his stupidity.

Well, Quistis did most of the laughing, but Seifer did join in now and wasn't a bad soul, when you got to know him…just not many people got that far…

Seifer disappeared for 10 minutes…only to reappear with two more bottles of champagne.

It was going to be a fun night…

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

DISCLAIMER- i dont own nightwish or amaranth (as much as i want to), little kurriboh's clever comments or any other comments my friends said at our halloween party and i thought sounded good here

So, anyone enjoying this little fun story so far? It is only the first chapter and I plan to have ATLEAST another chapter up this evening

Drop in and give ma a little review ta

Chickabo

x


	2. Ch 2: wardrobe raiders

Thanks to the-lady-isis, xianghua4kilik and sissyHIYAH for reviewing 

Ch 2

It got late, as they talked well into the night…or maybe the champagne just gave that impression.

"Well instructor… thank you for having me this evening".

He tripped over Quistis' shoes as he said 'instructor', so spent the rest of the sentence trying to recover.

She giggled at him…ok, so maybe the champagne was having an effect…

"Not a problem _instructor_…we should do this again some time."

Yep, she said it…

'_Well, may as well find out the response…'_

"Minus the infirmary trip, sure".

She found his humour reassuring.

"Of course".

They had made it to the door. Seifer was standing in the grey corridor; Quistis was dangling between her door's frames, elbows resting on either side.

"You have a nice night now Seifer."

"Oh, I will…" he smirked in a cat-got-the-cream way.

"Goodnight Quistis", with that he walked over to her, kissed her on the cheek, and (ever the gentleman) kissed her hand.

Adding to the scenario another knock-out smile, he looked at her…and the great Quistis Trepe was flustered.

"…night…" was all she could respond with before diving back into her room.

She sat on her sofa, for quite a while, stroking the bit of her cheek he had kissed…

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Things between them had been evolving through different levels of flirty banter ever since.

Quistis had, however, neglected to inform Selphie about the end of the evening.

After unlocking her door, the only way to describe how Selphie bounded into her room was…spaniel-like. Where did that girl get her energy from?

"Right, to the wardrobe!!!"

'_Note to self…buy cage to keep Selphie in…'_

Quistis just sat on her bed and let Selphie work…no point in breaking her moment of concentration for the day.

"AHA!!...Quistis Trepe, you own a pair of black hot pants!!!"

"I DO NOT…they're…shorts…"

Selphie held them up in the air.

"…ok, they're hot pants…"

"EXCELLENT!! A great starting place!"

With the sense of hopelessness that brought, Quistis flopped down on her bed.

"Just shout when you need me", with that in went the headphone and she was back on planet amaranth.

"…Quistis…wakey wakey…you dosed off…"

Quistis squinted as the sunlight streamed through her window, as it did every afternoon.

"Well, did you come up with a plan?"

"Stand up a sec…"

Quistis complied. Selphie paced around her, as if making her final decision based on what she saw.

"RIGHT! I know what you're going as!"

"Dare I ask?..."

"You're going as…DEATH!!!"

The silence and the raising of her eyebrows pretty much gave away what Quistis was thinking.

"…What?..."

Back to one word questions…not good…

"Death, you know…wears black…scythe…touch you and you die…"

Quistis wasn't convinced.

"Don't worry, you're gonna look GREAT!"

"…as death?"

Could the reaction have been more dead-pan? I think not…

"Yeah, sexy death! I mean come on, with your legs! They're like the same height as me!"

"…ok…talk me through it…"

"YAY! Ok then…black hot pants…"

She picked up each item as she said it.

"And this black waistcoat…3/4 length tights, if you don't want to go in bare legs…black pixie boots…BOOYA! Mostly there…"

Now that she could see where this idea was going, as much as she hated to admit it, she liked this idea of Selphie's.

Dammit…

"Ok, I'm being convinced…keep going…"

'_Yay! Maybe if she feels sexy she'll go after whoever it is she's been sooo hung up on…'_

Quite the plotter, was little Selphie.

10 minutes later Selphie had convinced her.

"So all you need is a cloak and a scythe…"

"To Balamb then?"

"TO BALAMB!!"

"Selphie…as much as I love you…there's no way in hell I'm letting you drive…"

She pouted, but seeing as Quistis was going as her idea for Halloween, best not to push her luck.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Chapter two there for you folks. Whatya think? Leave a wee review just so I know someone's reading cheers

I don't own amaranth by Nightwish. For anyone who cares, it's a good song

Chickabo

x


	3. Ch 3: motivation of the caffeine kind

To all those suffering Seifer withdrawal…not much longer to wait ;)

Ch 3

An hour and a half later, Quistis was loosing the fight with all the bits they had bought.

She was attempting to pack pumpkins, goblets, fairy wings, irn bru bottles and various other bizarre Halloween objects into the less than roomy garden car.

It reminded Quistis of a recent car advert she had seen… something to do with trying to close the doors and all the stuff bursting out of the car.

'_Why exactly am I doing all the damn packing?'_

She looked around for Selphie. She finally spotted her; looking sweet faced sitting at a café. She spotted Quistis, waved and indicated towards the cup of coffee she had sitting waiting for her. That was all the motivation she needed.

In a matter of seconds she was sitting at the café, drinking the steaming opaque liquid. The heat was slowly melting away her irritation at Selphie.

"Yay, well done you managed! We got sooo much done, woo!!"

Quistis said nothing and just kept sipping her coffee.

Even thought she had done pretty much all the work, the words '_If you haven't got anything nice to say…' _came to mind.

"So, will you help me tomorrow? You know, decorating and stuff?"

Quistis had been dragged around the shops, carried all the Halloween stuff herself, looking very stupid doing it for Selphie…yet, she still felt guilty for wanting to say no.

"…sure…why not…"

"WOO HOO! Awesome!!"

'_What have I got myself into?…"_

_SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ_

The beverages were finished and home they went. By the time everything was unloaded and put away, it was time for dinner. So, off to the canteen they went.

Quistis picked up a grilled chicken salad with diet coke and walked to the usual table. Zell, Irvine and Rinoa were already sitting eating; Squall was, no doubt, still working and Seifer was, no doubt, still training.

How quickly routines were formed.

"Hi guys. Just a warning, Selphie is probably going to bombard you with Halloween talk."

"There's no probably about it…"

Zell had a point.

Selphie came over and sat beside Irvine. It took a whole thirty seconds before she started telling them about their day and the plans for the 'super special awesome' Halloween party.

"…and even Quistis is dressing up and wow she looks sexy and…"

That defiantly caught her attention. She flicked her eyes up and, even though she was looking over the top of her glasses, she could see that everyone was looking at her.

"Ok…speak now or forever hold your peace"

Zell spoke first.

" Soo…what are you going as then?"

"…death…"

"…Death??...sexy…as death?!?"

"Why yes Zell, believe it or not, I can look good _and_ sexy as death. Thanks for your support"

That made him blush and the rest of the table laugh at poor Zell's expense.

"…I…didn't mean…errm…"

He really wasn't helping himself.

Irvine's turn to take over.

"Sexy death you say…" he smirked as if he was picturing it.

"So who're you dressing up sexy for then?"

'_Damn you Irvine…keep your mouth shut when your mojo takes over…'_

She had anticipated the question, but it still came as a shock when it was asked. Trying her hardest to prevent a soft blush, she responded

"…no one…"

"AHA! Told you! We were right Rinny! Quistis _does_ fancy someone"

Selphie then stood up, ran round to Rinoa and high-fived her.

Quistis was, by this point, quite embarrassed. She was also slightly confused; why did this come as a shock and why did everyone care so much?

"Why, may I ask, does my love life concern everyone else here?"

Fair point, you would think…

"Quistis…it's not your love life that interests us…its more your _lack _of love life that we want to mess…I mean, help with."

'_Great…I'm getting relationship advice from Zell…'_

"…what makes you think I'm dressing up for anyone?"

"Quistis plus dressing up plus party either equal booty call or femme fatal method to attract someone in particular."

"I have to go…do…anything, bye…"

She walked out as fast as she possibly could. Training centre seemed like an idea.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"So who dya recon it is then?"

Selphie was nothing, if not persistent.

Rinoa looked as if she might have a clue, the boys, however, seemed clueless.

"Hmmm…tomorrow night will be interesting to say the least…", was Rinoa's cryptic response.

SQSQSQSQSQSSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Sorry this chapter is a little short.

The chapters were all written together as one big thing, so if the split seems weird, it was the best place for them I thought

All Seifer withdrawal sufferers will be soothed by chapter 4….it is also considerably longer than this chapter, as it made more sense to end it here

What can I say, I write this at work and it's been a quiet week

All reviews appreciated

chickabo

x


	4. Ch 4: blood sweat and assumptions

When angels deserve to die ch 4

Thank Hyne for the training centre! It was the ultimate relief for stress and (in Quistis case) taking out embarrassment on the unsuspecting creatures who lurked there.

'_How dare they try to interfere in my love life…well, maybe Zell was right…lack of love life…hmmm…well, I'm still pissed off at them!'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of a grat and Quistis went into battle mode. Not that the grat was much of a challenge, but Quistis (ever the good seed) knew that a slip in concentration, even against a weak foe, was all that needed for you to end up in the infirmary. As much as she liked Dr Kadowaki, a lecture today really wouldn't help her mood.

After wandering and demolishing a few dozen of the monsters in her current section of the training area she went for a walk. Day dreaming as she walked, she found her feet had taken her to the secret area.

Deciding a rest, before more training, was an idea, she went in. it was pretty much deserted, seeing as it was dinner time.

'_Even better…peace and quite…'_

She wandered over and sat down, leaning on the tree. It was amazing how quickly after sitting down Quistis felt herself calm down and feel quite relaxed. Though it was an odd feeling for Quistis, she enjoyed it and the sensation of falling asleep.

Sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree, eyes closed and basking in the remaining sunshine is not exactly where you would expect to find a certain Quistis Trepe at 7pm…but there she was. The doors opening woke Quistis up, but she didn't open her eyes.

'_I must have been more tired than I realised…falling asleep against a tree isn't fun…'_

Sitting forwards she stretched like a cat and rubbed her face.

"I'm glad to see sleeping beauty is awake. Good evening instructor."

The sudden appearance of a certain instructor Almasy startled her; anyone would have frightened her, infact, as she didn't know anyone else is there.

"Well, what _was_a good evening to you too instructor. So what have you been upto then? Except for frightening unsuspecting colleagues."

'_Colleagues…I'd forgotten about that…'_

"Not a lot; just doing some training so I can wow the students with my prowess with a gunblade on Monday. What about you? Except sleeping of course…"

An evil grin creeped its way onto his face.

'_Don't grin…I can't be as mad at you as I should be when you grin…'_

"Well, I was sitting enjoying doing nothing…yes, I was relaxing, no need to look so shocked…when Selphie shattered the peace and dragged me to Balamb to get last minute bits and pieces. I then ran away and decided to do some training. Are you going tomorrow by any chance?"

After she spoke, she wasn't really sure why she had asked him that. She didn't care if he went after all…

"Believe it or not, yes I will be going and no I'm not going to tell you what costume I'm going to be wearing."

'_Dammit…'_

"Oh well, I won't tell you what my costume will be…"

"What a pity…I'll just need to turn up extra early then…I'm sure a few beers will make your costume much more…tolerable."

There was that grin again.

"Turn up early and Selphie will use you to help put up decorations", she retorted.

"Fair point...Well then instructor, do you feel like some more training? Just imagine the grat are Selphie and you'll be fine."

It was Quistis this time who wore an evil grin.

"Alright then, lead on!"

With that, they left the safe haven of the secret area and went on a monster hunt. Training with a partner was a different kind of challenge; you had the back up if you needed it, but working as a team is more difficult. Seifer was actually a very good training partner. He would take his turn, but back off when it was required.

Plus he knew how to wield a gunblade, which was quite a spectacle in itself. He used his weapon as if it was an extension of his own body; not dissimilar to the shaolin monks or the masters of wu-dan.

It was quite a sight to behold and Quistis had to constantly remind herself to look at the monsters and not Seifer; her years of training made her focus exceptional, the mesmerising sight of the fellow warrior was, however, quite distracting.

They trained well into the night. It was after 10 o'clock before they knew it.

"Time to call it a night?" Seifer suggested.

Quistis nodded and added

"But I think a coffee is in order before a shower."

He smirked "why instructor, are you offering to buy me a coffee?"

The slap on the top of his arm gave him an idea of what the response would be.

"Don't push it!"

As they walked out of the training area, Selphie clocked them as she walked out of the library. She ran over to them. As bubbly as she was, she didn't like upsetting people, so she felt Quistis was owed an apology.

"…watch out…Selphie's about…" Seifer whispered to her.

'_Great, just what I need…'_

"Hiya Quis, I just came over to apologi...what _exactly _have you been upto?!?"

They look at each other, more than a little bewildered at her demand.

"Ehh…training…", Quistis indicated towards her choice of attire.

"…uhuh…sure…"

"WHAT?!?"

Quistis looked at Seifer again and., again, he was as bewildered as she was.

I mean, they were wearing training gear, monster blood splattered, glistening with sweat, red faced, tired…

'_Oh hyne, she doesn't think…'_

The realisation donned on her.

"Selphie, whatever obscene thoughts are running around in that demented little mind of yours, get rid of them. We were training and are now going for a coffee and a shower…"

She caught Selphie and Seifer's looks.

"SEPARATELY!!! Hyne, I'm going for coffee. See you tomorrow Selphie. I'll be at the quad about 9ish or so, bye".

With that she marched in the direction of the canteen. Seifer looked at Selphie.

"You heard the lady; see you tomorrow…I bet you're gonna love my costume."

As he walked away Selphie responded, "I bet you're gonna love Quisty's…its going to blow your mind…"

Now that _did _intrigue him…

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Ahhh caffeine….sweet, soothing caffeine…"

She wasn't addicted; she could stop any time she wanted…she just didn't want to…

"May I join you, or do you two want to be left in private?"

"You may join us Seifer…_IF_ you stop insulting my coffee."

"Ha, ok then."

They sat in silence, quietly sipping their coffee. The warm liquid soothing aches and pains already forming from the intensive training.

"I take it there's no chance of me managing to pry from you what you're going to be wearing to the party tomorrow then?"

"About as much chance as me managing to pry yours from you."

"I suspected as much…"

"It was worth a try though."

"Yeah…"

They again fell into silence. Their mouths were still, but there minds were whirring, trying to either find out or guess what the other persons costume was.

"Well Seifer, I'm afraid I must abandon you as a shower is summoning me. See you tomorrow."

"Try not to stay in the shower too long…you never know who might sneak in to find your costume…"

Evil grin alert.

She bent down, as he was still seated, and whispered in his ear,

"Do that an I'll castrate you with my whip"

"Ooh, is that a promise?"

"Goodnight Seifer"

Despite her irritation at him, as she walked away she couldn't help but smile at his sheer lunacy. In her haze of happy shower thoughts, she never noticed Selphie and Rinoa hiding, badly, behind the plants at the door.

"SEE…I told you something was up…"

"That doesn't prove anything…except that they are both caffeine addicts…coffee before shower…gross…"

"Oh _yeah…_then why as she left did she whisper something into his ear that made them both smile?"

"maybe it was…a joke…?"

"A joke? Quistis tell a joke…to Seifer?!?...I don't believe it!"

"Well then, before tomorrow night we need to find out what's going on..."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Late night training and late night showers were the best stress relief methods that Quistis knew of.

Hot showers helped to wash away the day's worries. A well refreshed Quistis sat on her sofa, wrapped up in a fluffy towel and sipping a mocha…well, a normal cup of coffee isn't ideal before bed. She sat, as she always tried to, purging her mind of any thoughts, trying to relax…being warm usually helped.

The trying to relax wasn't working, so bed was the plan. She quickly blow dried her hair and changed into her vest and shorts jammies. Crawling into bed she felt, to quote Selphie, all warm and fuzzy.

'_A little music to help me drift off I think…'_

On went the ipod and Quistis switched off.

* * *

There we are; the end of a rather long chapter 4. i couldn't really see a way to split it so i left it as the one massive chapter.

thanks to angelwings008 for correcting my 'late night grammar' as i like to call it. please give me a review, even an "it's good, keep writing." i just need some feedback to see what people think about it.

The next chapter shall be up shortly...when i finish writing it :)...

thanks all

Chickabo  
x


End file.
